


最難排解是寂寞

by BEVEL



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Requited Love, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEVEL/pseuds/BEVEL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"他們從我身邊奪走所有. 我的記憶, 我的情感, 我的人性. 他們奪走所有塑造我為人的一切.<br/>只有一件事, Steve, 有時候我覺得似乎我對你的愛沒有失去."</p><p>Bucky在筆記本上坦白對Steve的愛, Steve意外讀到</p>
            </blockquote>





	最難排解是寂寞

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Loneliness is Hard to Deal With](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380190) by [llrstyb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llrstyb/pseuds/llrstyb). 



> 故事設定在CA2 冬兵和CA3 內戰前

他們從我身邊奪走所有. 我的記憶, 我的情感, 我的人性. 他們奪走所有塑造我為人的一切.  
只有一件事, Steve, 有時候我覺得似乎我對你的愛沒有失去.  
但即時如此, 我也不太確定, 我怎麼能是那個想殺了你的人?  
當我雙眼看向你, 用我自己的身體, 我的手, 對你舉起槍射出子彈  
當我用拳頭幾乎打碎你的臉.

******************************

不, 我猜連我對你的愛都無法拯救他們曾做過的事.  
可悲, 我永遠對自己自豪這點, 你知道的.  
我對你的愛純粹又強烈.  
當社會上其他人告訴我, 我對你的想法, 我對你想做的事都是骯髒的.  
但我不在意, 我知道這些不可能是污穢的. 怎麼可能會, 我的理由是,  
愛上某人是光輝燦爛的, 勇敢, 當某人像你一樣溫柔友善, 怎麼會是邪惡?

*********************************

很可惜我不能回應你. 我不能告訴我有多愛你. 因為現在,  
我對你的愛被汙衊扭曲成醜惡和令人厭惡.  
而你值得更好甚於當個惡棍的保護者..  
你值得世上一切純粹美好, 我親愛的, 所以我不能再堅持下去了…

************************************

這世界令人困惑, 我不知道我的歸屬. 我曾經擁有嗎? 我擔心這答案會是個問號

**************************************

我想你

***************************************

他們合法化同性婚姻, 我記得我之前甚至不敢想這個字, 太害怕有人會懷疑我腦中在想些甚麼.  
我希望回來後能跟你結婚 Steve. 即使我們只是兩個魯莽的孩子一起經歷動盪的人生,  
這世界我不需要其他, 如果我能有你站在我身前在祭壇前宣誓”我願意”.  
這大概不可能發生, 因此, 即使我們被允許結婚.  
如果我能鼓起勇氣開口問, 你也只是笑而已, 想著我大概是開玩笑吧.  
但跟你有關係的事, 我絕對不開玩笑, Stevie, 

******************************************

被改造前的我和現為冬兵的我兩者記憶有時候揉合成一, ,  
我不再他們的控制之下, 他們現在似乎變得栩栩如生, 像照片般. 變得更加清楚, 記憶變得更加明亮,  
更常竄進我的腦海. 昨天我記起你的臉了, 你仍然瘦小. 天啊, 你是這麼瘦弱易碎,

怎麼能倖存在這世界? 

********************************************

我記得你的臉, 你在微笑. 但是接下來, 我看到身為冬兵的自己開槍射向你腹部之處.  
下一秒, 我想那是真實的記憶, 讓我幾乎要嘔吐.  
那不是, 當然, 但在那時刻, 經歷記憶閃回, 不是幻覺, 就像我身處夢中.  
夢中, 不管有多瘋狂多不可思議, 你為此毫不質疑.  
你就只是接受那是現實; 如果那就是我現在在做甚麼? 如果

我仍然被他們困在那裡? 而我甚至不知道?  
如果我在作夢關於可以在何處再見到你一次的現實, 我們同時一起生活一起呼吸?  
如果我夢到坐在閃著恐怖燈光的黑暗小房間寫字, 很快

地我醒來發現自己在椅子上因難以忍受的疼痛尖叫. 把我從我的記憶中偷走.

*******************************************

你似乎很常出現在電視和新聞, 所以我有了台電視.  
他們訪問一位你在無數次戰鬥中拯救的女士, 她滔滔不絕說你看起來有多可愛. 我同意她.  
這讓我好奇, 看這位有著興奮雙眼和開心笑容的可愛女士討論美國隊長.  
有誰會夠不幸和冬兵錯身而過  
就我所知, 他們都死了

********************************************

我好想你.  
這很自私我知道, 但有時候我希望你能如同我想念你的程度對我.  
即使我知道你不能以情人般的, 讓靈魂疼痛的方式想我.  
即使我明瞭你不可能像我思念你時感到血跡斑斑受傷般疼痛.  
我自私的希望至少你能像對待朋友似的想念我,  
我的名字能在你心中能以字符般穿梭一到二次, 然後至少你會想到我. 

*********************************************

我找到新的喜歡吃的食物. 玉米片, 這感覺有點怪, 為了開心而吃, 

長久以來食物對我而言只有止飢功能.  
今天我也第一次去了叫Starbucks的場所. 這是正常人會做的事對嗎? 他們來這邊喝咖啡?  
我討厭這, 菜單上的每個字我都念不出來, 我的飲料太多糖了.  
感覺幽閉恐懼症就像是每個人都盯著我, 我不認為現在的我算是正常.

********************************************

我很努力要變得正常. 我不認為行得通.  
有時候只有透過書寫談論你是唯一抑止我發狂的辦法.  
但這很瘋狂, 嗯?  
因為我只是跟自己對話, 你永遠都看不到…

*********************************************

我沒跟別的人類說話已經一個月了.  
還是已過了70年?  
被命令執行暗殺任務很難指望能有健全的對話, 所以我猜真的70年了…

*********************************************

一如既往, 我愛你, 我想你, 我需要你, 我為你發狂.

**********************************************

我保存一張你的照片在這本筆記本中. 我應該扔了它, 看著照片時只會對我帶來疼痛.  
然而, 就像吸毒者尋找下一個高潮. 每晚睡前我翻開這頁, 讓我可以在睡夢中找到你.  
看著你的臉, 擁抱身體各處從裡到外甚至到指尖.  
疼痛帶給我歡愉, 證明我還活著. 儘管經歷這一切我還可以感受到你. 我的肉體和心靈知道你是誰.  
這聽起來該死的瘋狂, 但這讓我輕易記起你, 即使過去的我的記憶仍然搖搖欲墜和片段零散.

 

*******************************************

 

我想你

I miss you  
我想你

 

I miss you 

我想你 

I miss you  
我想你

我正失去沒有你的該死的神智


End file.
